Perfection
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: Oneshot. James and Lily. Not much more to say. Pretty much a scene that could end a story or something.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot I thought I'd write. No beginning no real end. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. J. K. Rowling's**

"Lily you're so freaking mental!" James ran a hand through his hair and began to pace angrily in front of her. "'You're not _supposed _to love me'?" he quoted her. "What the hell? Lily you can love whoever you want! You're really messed up you know that?"

She did actually, know how messed she was, how all of this was. She never wanted it to happen this way, or anyway at all.

"First you hate me, you refuse to talk to me unless you're yelling, you wouldn't even look at me. Then you decide you want to be friends with me, and I agreed. Why? Because a friendship with you is better than having nothing with you. But then you go and say you love me. And you get my hopes up then smash into the ground because guess what? You don't _want_ to be in love with me?" James stopped pacing to look at Lily, waiting for her to say something.

When Lily stayed silent and just stared down at her feet he continued on.

"What is wrong with you?" he paused. "No, that is what's wrong with you. _Nothing's_ wrong with you. Merlin, why are so freaking perfect Lily?"

Lily shook her head at him. "You think I'm perfect? That's _your_ problem James. I'm _not_ perfect!" now it was James turn to shake his head. "No," she told him. "I'm not. You've convinced yourself I am; but the thing is _I'm not._"

James couldn't say anything he just stared at her.

"Nobody's perfect James," Lily said, her voice came out harsh as she talked. "I'm far from perfect, you've convinced yourself I'm something that...I'm not even close to. Don't lie to yourself."

"You're right Lily," James nodded slowly. "You're _not_ perfect. You are far from perfect. You're stubborn and you have a temper, you're a perfectionist, you decide what someone is and then refuse to change your opinion. You know, people change," he sounded angry now. "But sometimes you bloody refuse to acknowledge that because you're too busy telling yourself you don't like them."

"I-" Lily tried to cut in.

"Wait," James ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace again, no longer looking at Lily. "You're not perfect," he repeated, more to himself than anything. "But I still love you. I have no freaking idea why but I do. You're smart and pretty, I love your smile, I love how I can tell every emotion you're feeling just by looking at those gorgeous green eyes, I love the way you lick your bottom lip when you're nervous, I love how you care about everyone, I love how you stand up for yourself and others, and...I love _you_," he threw his hands up in frustration and turned back to her. "You may not be perfect but you're perfect for me," he all but yelled.

Lily couldn't help herself anymore. She went right up to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel all his frustration and anger with her as he kissed her back. He held her by her waist as he continued to move his lips against hers almost in anger.

As Lily's hands came up to play with his hair he began to kiss her softly and slid one hand from her waist to her back as he pulled her closer to him. Slowly he deepened the kiss and Lily moved one hand to his shoulder.

Finally she pulled away and smiled slightly at him. "I love you, and I hope it's not too late for you to still love me."

"Lily Evans, I could never _stop_ loving you," James grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good to hear," Lily planted a small kiss on his cheek. "We should go back to the common room now. You know, before they all come to see where we went."

"Well I don't know about Prewett but we know where you went," they could hear the smirk in the voice.

"Sirius I think they can hear you..."

"That's the point Wormtail."

"I didn't want to be here in the first place you prick now you've ruined their moment."

"Shut up Moony, those two are sappy enough as it is."

"Hey Padfoot?" James called.

"Yeah Prongs?"

"Leave,"

"Now," Lily added.

"Aww but Prongsie,"

Lily leaned around the corner and pulled out her wand.

"Later Prongs,"

"Sirius you leave with them," Lily ordered.

"I don't think I will Ev-"

"_Furnuncu-"_

"Leaving!"

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**scarlett**


End file.
